Birth by Death
by Suna Rei
Summary: Sora's life is unexpectedly turned upside down when he meets the new student, Roxas.


"Birth by Death"

By: Suna Rei

Chapter One

Sora

He will never forget the day that he died and was reborn. It was the first day back to high school after summer break. He had just begun his sophomore year. You could say that he was kind of an outcast amongst the other students. He didn't really have many friends, didn't hang out at the mall on the weekends with a group, or go to the movies with a girlfriend. He'd shut himself up in his room and play video games or read manga. He must sound really boring by now to you. Well he was. Until a very special student changed his life forever...

Monday…

Current Location: Gym

There was a new student in Sora's class at the beginning of the second week of school. Of course he instantly started hanging out with some the "popular" kids. He was a spiky haired, dirty blond male with cold blue eyes and a strange smile. His skin seemed unnaturally pale for this time of year, not to mention it was almost the end of summer. Sora thought he overheard the coach called the student Roxas. He was playing basket ball with his new acquaintances Axel and Demyx, two seniors. Axel was very tall for his age with red hair that stuck out in the back and green eyes. He was the best player on the school's basketball team, not to mention the most desired boy in the school. Demyx had a dirty blond mullet and startling blue-green eyes. He was a guitarist major in the school band and was also the lead guitarist of the local band called The Nobodies.

Sora was playing with another group consisting of a female sophomore named Kairi , a male junior named Tidus and a sophomore named Hayner. Kairi was the closest thing that he had to a childhood friend. She had long magenta colored hair with bright blue eyes. Kairi was a lot smarter than she acted and often gave advice to people when they didn't ask for it. Tidus was a brunette who had bleached his hair, leaving the roots brown and his eyes were ocean blue. Sora had just met him at the beginning of this year. He tended to complain a lot about being hungry and was always yawning. Hayner was a dirty blond hot-head with brown eyes. He tended to lead the little group, even though he mostly just got on people's nerves.

While they were shooting hoops, Roxas's group's ball rolled into their area. Sora looked over to him, and their eyes met for the first time. The look in his eyes sent cold shudders down Sora's spine. He didn't even realize that Roxas was attempting to talk to him.

"Could you send that back our way?" He asked, his voice smooth and clear.

"Y-yeah...I got it..." Sora picked up the ball and tossed it back.

He stepped forward and caught it with amazing speed. It almost seemed…inhuman. He gave Sora one last smirk before turning back to his own game.

"Hey, Sora! The game's over here, dude!" Hayner called him, snapping him out of his daze.

He turned around just in time to get hit in the face with their basket ball. He fell backwards and landed hard on his ass.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked with a smile, helping him up.

"I'm fine. Really," he replied, feeling his face get hot.

"Get your head in the game!" Tidus called, shooting the ball.

Sora looked back at Roxas one last time to find that he was looking back at him. He turned away quickly and tried to focus on the game, but failed epically. He ended up on his ass more times than he cared to count.

Current Location: Traverse Town Streets

It was late out, around midnight. Sora knew this, but he had the sudden urge to go walking around the town. He had never been out on the streets so late before. It was kind of scary, but at the same time a major adrenaline rush. The wrought iron street lamps cast a yellow-orange glow on the bricked roads, the full moon high overhead. Sora got the feeling that he was being followed. He brushed the thought off as just a little paranoia. He was about to wish that he'd been right.

It happened all at once, too fast for Sora to react. A male with long silver hair seemed to have appeared out of thin air. His eyes were an unnerving icy blue and he was holding a strange sword that resembled a black and red dragon's wing. Before he could even think about moving out of the way, the man had swung his sword and slit Sora's throat wide open. He fell to the ground with his hands clasped around the gash which blood flooded out of uncontrollably. He remembered seeing the man walking away. But the last thing he saw was the shadow of a four-legged creature as it approached him. Then his world began fading to black.

Current Location: Unknown

"You awake yet?" A strangely familiar voice questioned Sora as he started to come around.

"Wh...what happened?" He tried to open his eyes, but the light hurt.

Then it all came flooding back to him. His hand shot up to his throat. Sora was surprised to feel bandages wrapped around his neck. He opened his eyes for a second time and again wished he hadn't. Roxas was sitting at a desk beside the bed he found himself in.

"Y-you..."

"What? No 'thanks for saving my life'?" He smirked cruelly.

"Th-thank you... who exactly are you?" Sora felt that same cold fear creep up his spine as he tried to retain eye contact with the strange blond.

"My name is Roxas... I thought you knew that." Still smirking.

"I mean... How come you didn't take me to the hospital or something..?"

"You were seconds away from dying. They couldn't have helped you even if they had wanted to," he replied coldly, turning away to start writing on something at the desk.

"Then how come you could?" Sora wanted answers.

"Because I'm different," he said, looking back to Sora, that snide smirk fading.

"I can see that..." Sora muttered, turning away from this new expression.

"You can't even begin to imagine why." He turned away again.

"Why do you act so mysterious? It's getting old..."

He flashed Sora a grin that chilled his entire body. Why did this guy make him feel so...afraid?

"If I wasn't an enigma, then the whole world would be out to destroy me. But you'll find out why soon enough," he said in an odd way, pointing to Sora's neck.

"Huh? You make no sense." Sora unconsciously put his hand back on his neck.

Roxas opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a syringe that was filled green liquid. He stood up and walked over to Sora, yanking up one of his arms. His grip was too strong. Sora couldn't even budge, making it impossible to stop the blond. He stuck the needle in fast and injected the cool fluids into Sora's body. The last thing he could remember was Roxas muttering 'sweet dreams, Sora' with that smirk of his...

Tuesday…

Current Location: Sora's Bedroom

Sora awoke with a start, finding himself in his bed, his body drenched with sweat. The night before stood out vividly in his mind. Since he was home he began to question whether it was real or a dream. But when he went into the bathroom to get ready for school and looked into the mirror, he knew it had all happened. A long, rough scar ran across his throat. It had healed up almost completely, which was something that should have taken at least a week. Sora ran a shaky finger across it and found the scarred skin to be very cold.

He was lucky to find out that his mom had already left for work. The last thing he needed was her asking him a million questions about it. As he resumed getting ready for school, he suddenly thought about Roxas. Even though he scared the pure living hell out of him, Sora wanted to learn more about him. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he felt a strange connection with the blond. That and... he guessed maybe he thought that Roxas wasn't human, or something. Stupid, right?

Current Location: School Library

The class had to do reports on Olympic mythology, so the teacher took them to the library to do research. Sora noticed that Roxas was in there as well. He was browsing the fiction section, looking mildly interested. He decided to go over and try to talk to him.

"So… whatcha looking for?" Sora tried to ask casually.

"A novel about... oh, there it is."

He selected a book from the shelf that consisted of information about vampires. He looked at Sora for the first time that day and noticed how uncomfortable he was from just standing near him.

"You don't need to be so nervous around me. I don't bite..." He said with that usual smirk.

Something about that last remark seemed off somehow. Sora let out a nervous laugh and Roxas just continued to smile. As if under a spell, Sora suddenly didn't feel so tense anymore. Of course Roxas picked up on that right away.

"Now was that so hard?" He said warmly.

"Heh...what?" Sora asked, looking confused.

"Being yourself. You should try it out more often. People can't stand fakes." With that last statement, he walked away to go check out that book.

Current Location: Cafeteria

What he said really stuck with Sora. He found himself talking and laughing more as the day progressed. Even Hayner was nice to him for once. Sora joined him and Kairi along with some of their friends at lunch. He met Kairi's sister for the first time. Her name was Namine. The two of them could have passed for twins, save for the fact that Namine's hair was blond and was pulled to the front. Hayner's best friends, Pence and Olette, seemed to get along with Sora just fine. Pence was kind of on the heavy side with black spiky hair and dopey brown eyes. Olette was kind of a worry-wart. She had brunette hair that was hanging down in curls on her chest and green eyes that really seemed to stand out.

Sora noticed that Roxas was sitting by himself at one of the small tables near the back of the cafeteria. He was reading the book that he had checked out earlier. Sora excused himself from the crowded table and went back to him. Roxas looked up from the large book before he had a chance to say hi. He closed the book, his usual smile forming on his pale face.

"How come you aren't eating lunch?" Sora asked, sitting down across from him.

He laughed at some inside joke. "Not hungry right now, I guess."

"Makes sense… So is that a good book?"

"It's more of a big joke than a book. I mean, how could such a "master predator" be afraid of a little garlic? Ridiculous..." He laughed again.

"So you're really into this kinda stuff, huh?" Sora asked, looking at the cover.

"Depends on what you mean 'into'."

"You find it interesting?" Sora tried to choose his words carefully.

"You could say that. More like it's amusing," he said with a grin.

"Vampires are funny? I don't think so... They freak me out." He shuddered.

"You'd do well to keep that attitude." His smile seemed to falter a bit.

For a split second, his eyes showed that he was really dangerous. The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over and Roxas was gone before Sora even registered to get up. Kairi and Hayner waited for him by the doors. The three of them had the next two classes together after all.

Current Location: Gym

"Sora! Over here!" Tidus called out.

He attempted to pass the ball over to Sora, but Axel snatched it out of the air. The two teams were competing against each other. Axel was killing Sora's team, metaphorically of course. Roxas seemed to be enjoying showing off his speed. He would get to the ball before anyone else could and pass it to Axel, who would score a point for their team... Hayner was the only one that was really any good at this sport on Sora's side.

The game went horribly wrong near the end of the class period. The basket ball bounced back from the rim after Tidus attempted to score and it hit Sora in the face hard. He fell down on his back, feeling his nose start to bleed. Axel and Demyx were laughing their asses off, but Roxas seemed horrified when he saw what had happened. He backed away from Sora, avoiding looking at the blood running down his face. Hayner helped Sora stand up and took him to see the nurse.

Sora couldn't help but think that his throat had been bleeding a lot more than this... how could Roxas stand it then if it freaked him out so much to see blood? The more Sora thought about it, the more lightheaded he felt.

Current Location: Traverse Town Streets

Sora was used to going to bed around ten every night, but for the second time that week he felt unusually restless when night came. He couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter how hard he tried, so he decided to go for another walk. After what had happened the last time, you would probably call him crazy, but...

He hadn't eaten anything all day, the sight of food not appealing in the least bit. That made him wonder if he was coming down with a virus that was going around or something. Sora was always hungry before that night. Then again, he did feel unusually thirsty.

As he walked, Sora remembered the man with the silver hair. Why did he attack him, he wondered. And who exactly was he? And how did Roxas just happen to be there in time to save Sora's life... Added together, it didn't make any sense at all. 'Why me?' was the question it all kept coming back around to for Sora.

Sora decided that after a few hours of walking completely across Traverse Town several times that he was ready to head back. He made it back home without another incident, but he never did manage to fall asleep.

Wednesday…

Current Location: Cafeteria

Roxas didn't come to school the following day. Sora couldn't help feeling that it was his fault. He just wanted to see him for even a split second, to know if he was ok. Sora's friends didn't seem to understand what exactly he saw in Roxas. To be honest, he didn't really know either. He just found the blond interesting. And, well, he did consider him somewhat as a friend.

"That guy's a freak!" Hayner said through a mouthful of pizza.

"And you're not?" Tidus replied, laughing.

"Shut up, man!" Hayner pulled him into a head lock.

"Boys! Knock it off, already, will ya?" Kairi scolded them.

Hayner let him go, but they still continued to tease each other. Sora didn't reply to Hayner's comment. He knew Roxas was different, but a freak was a bit much.

Current Location: Gym

It was strange that Sora actually noticed, but Axel and Demyx weren't in school that day either. Gym was extremely uninteresting without them there to play basket ball with them. Hayner had his team practicing the entire class period. He was seriously determined to take Roxas's team down at least once this school year. Sora didn't see it ever happening, and neither did the others.

"Don't bust your face with the ball again! Haha!" Hayner joked.

"Oh, haha… You're such a wise guy..." Sora responded, smiling.

"Roxas nearly fainted yesterday, man...He's such a wimp," Hayner continued to crack jokes.

"No he's not!" Sora suddenly got defensive. "Would you back off of him already?"

Tidus and Hayner just stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. Kairi hid her mouth behind her hand to stifle a snicker.

"What? What's so damn funny?" Sora demanded angrily.

"You, " Kairi responded for the boys, who continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Sora started to wonder exactly how he sounded to them... probably like a total looser, or a creep. Reminder to self: Think. Sometimes it works.

Current Location: Traverse Town Streets

These late night walks were starting to become a habit, Sora could see that clearly. Not much was on his mind that night. It had been two days since he had eaten any thing. He'd just been feeling really thirsty, but nothing really helped to ease that feeling. He was hoping Roxas would be at school tomorrow. Everyone thought it was weird how Sora valued his friendship with Roxas. Some of the girls thought it was more complicated than that...

Yeah right... Like Sora would ever like a guy...

Thursday…

Current Location: Library

Sora's class went back to the library again the following day. Their teacher didn't like the rough drafts that they had prepared, so she made them return in order do more research. Sora was kind of hoping that Roxas would be there again, but he wasn't so lucky. Sora was starting to think that he hadn't come to school again.

"Looking for someone?" Olette whispered as Sora sat back down at the table.

"Not really," he replied quietly.

"This is so unfair…" Pence complained, setting down with a stack of books. "Our reports weren't that bad… were they?"

"I got a 41 on mine…" Sora responded with a sigh.

"Ouch…" Olette said. "I passed mine."

"Yeah, well you're smarter than most of us," Pence teased.

"You can say that again…" Sora said half to himself.

Current Location: Cafeteria

Sora found him sitting at his usual spot near the back of the cafeteria. Roxas was reading a new vampire mythology book. He told Sora that he had checked it out right before lunch had started. Sora decided that it was time to ask him about why he wasn't sleeping or having an appetite lately...

"Hey, um, Rox?" He started.

"Yes?" He glanced up from his book.

"What exactly did you, uh, give me that night?" Sora wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"I'm not following..." Roxas replied, looking confused.

"What was in that syringe? ...I mean, I haven't been able to sleep since then... and I haven't felt like eating..." Sora looked at his feet.

"Do you feel thirsty?"

The question caught Sora off guard. He realized at that moment that Roxas knew exactly what was wrong with him. Sora looked back up at him.

"You know, don't you?" Sora persisted.

"..." Roxas sat silent for a moment. "You still go walking at night?"

"Yeah. Every night lately... why?"

"Meet me at the park tonight." Roxas resumed reading.

He refused to talk about it anymore that day. Sora gave up after a while and went back to the others.

Current Location: Traverse Town Park

Sora arrived at the park before Roxas did. He was waiting for an hour before the blond enigma decided to show his face. Sora jumped slightly as he saw him walking towards him.

"There you are! Finally..." Sora stopped talking when he noticed the serious look on his face.

He started talking as soon as he was a few feet from Sora.

"Four days ago, you were attacked and killed," he stated bluntly.

"…W-what?" Sora was dumbstruck.

"I found you and gave you your life back, but it came with a price..." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" Sora couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.

"Go look at your reflection in the fountain," he pointed to the one between the two tall trees behind Sora.

Sora walked over and did so, seeing himself in the rippling waters.. "What am I doing this for again?"

"Look closely at your scar."

"Ok..."

Sora stared at it for what seemed like an eternity before he finally saw what Roxas was talking about. On the left side of his neck were two small circular marks that were spaced about three or four inches apart. They looked a lot like... teeth marks.

Sora's eyes shot up to Roxas, his voice lost at the sight. He stared back, almost lifeless and grave, his arms folded tight across his chest.

"Do you understand now?" He asked softly. "Do you see why you can't sleep? Why you don't feel hungry?"

"This isn't happening..." Sora muttered, backing up slowly.

"You're the same as me now whether you like it or not." He walked closer to Sora.

"What exactly are you? What am I?"

He placed a hand on his shoulder, leaned in close and whispered in Sora's ear "Vampires."

Sora felt his breath catch in his throat as he let Roxas's words sink in. Sora had died that night... He was turned into a vampire by a guy that he had only known for a day. Roxas didn't back down after saying that. Instead, he stayed close to Sora.

"The man who attacked me, he-" Sora started.

"Riku was weak. He is a vampire who tries to deny his hunger. Instead of taking his prey, he simply killed it."

Roxas referring to him as someone's prey gave Sora chills, but he held his ground.

"Why would he do that…?"

"He hates what he is," Roxas said, almost whispering.

"Why were you there? It wasn't a coincidence, was it, Roxas?"

"No, it wasn't, but you don't need to know why," he said coldly. "Not yet."

Sora attempted to back up with this remark, but Roxas held him firmly by his shoulder. Sora was losing his nerve and was very close to panicking. Then he remembered something else.

"You missed that day of school... was that my fault?"

"That day I went out to hunt with Axel and Demyx. In a way it was your fault." His voice was dropping back to a whisper.

"H-hunting?" Sora's breath caught again.

"I had to get the taste of your blood out of my mouth."

"T-then that day..."

"The mere sight of your blood was enough to almost drive me mad," Roxas breathed, close to his ear.

"W-why?" Sora was afraid to ask.

"Because I wanted it. I wanted you so badly," He whispered in my ear.

Roxas nipped at his earlobe suddenly, causing Sora to back up in a startled confusion. Roxas was looking at him with hungry eyes. Blood red eyes. He had to double take, noticing the color change for the first time. Sora felt his face grow hot and he tried to look away, but something held his gaze. Roxas kept watching him for any sudden movements, but Sora was frozen to his spot. Roxas smiled and closed the gap between them. He pulled Sora against him and then he kissed Sora on the lips. Sora's eyes widened at the warmth of his lips pressed against his own.

Sora snapped out of his daze and started trying to fight him off, trying to get him to stop, but the blond was stronger than he was. Sora ended up flat on his back with Roxas straddling him at the hips. With the that way he was smiling Sora could clearly see his fangs, sharp and dangerous. Sora began hoping that this was all a dream, but when Roxas bent over and kissed him again, he knew it wasn't. the passion in Roxas's actions convinced him of that.

Roxas started with some simple stuff. Kissing, nipping at his earlobes and neck. He seemed to enjoy nuzzling Sora's throat, brushing it with his teeth. Roxas didn't wait too long before he got serious. He bit down hard on Sora's neck, at the same time grabbing his crotch and squeezing. Sora gasped sharply from the pain and pleasure flooding throughout his body. But Roxas didn't stop there. He unbuttoned Sora's pants and started tugging them off. Sora started to struggle and fight him again, but Roxas managed to take advantage of this and got Sora onto his hands and knees. He finished what he had started, pulling Sora's pants all the way down. He curled his fingers around the band of his shorts.

"R-Roxas, s-stop…" Sora attempted, looking back at the blond with pleading eyes.

Roxas responded with a wolfish smile, his red eyes full of excitement. He seemed to take pleasure in Sora's traumatized emotions. Sora realized then that it was hopeless for him. Roxas let go of the band and reached out, grabbing a handful of Sora's hair. He used the pain to pull Sora back to him, placing his other arm around Sora's waist.

"No way in hell you're denying me this," Roxas hissed in his ear.

He roughly pushed Sora back down onto his hands, pulling down his shorts in the process. Roxas was bent over Sora, one hand on his back. Sora heard his pants zipper go down as he licked the back of Sora's neck, the wet warmth of his tongue lulling Sora in. Then he decided to made his move. Roxas trust his length deep into Sora's trembling body, sending a fresh wave of pain along with a rush of pleasure. Sora couldn't help but let out a moan.

Roxas started off slow, pushing in and pulling out. He wrapped one arm around Sora's middle, grasping the brunette's dick with his free hand. Sora was hard, regardless of whether or not he was enjoying this. After a few slow humps, Roxas started to thrust harder. Sora discovered quickly that he was a noise maker in these situations. Roxas occupied his hands by running his fingers down Sora's back slowly. He flinched from the sharpness of his nails. Sora's insides had been ripped in several places and blood was beginning to coat on Roxas's penis. The blood was making him wild and he came while his full length was inside of Sora. He pulled out and got off of his back, but he still held him down. Sora found himself on his back again.

He lowered himself and ran his tongue along the length of Sora's dick, causing his weak erection to get harder. Roxas put it into his mouth and rolled it on his tongue a few times before biting down hard. Sora let out a yelp. He propped himself up by his arms and watched the blond work. He thought he had lost his mind, letting a boy do this to him. He couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt though. Roxas had him close to coming himself. Before he could warn Roxas, he let it out in his mouth. The blond didn't mind and swallowed. He let Sora's shaft out of his mouth and licked his lips, lifting his red eyes to Sora's.

He settled himself into the brunette's lap, pulling him into a deep kiss. Sora kissed back this time, too drained to fight back. The pain in his ass had receded to a dull throb, but it was still fairly uncomfortable. Roxas ran his nails up Sora's back this time, digging into the flesh hard. Sora wrapped his arms around his neck as Roxas bit into his neck again. Anymore of this and Sora felt that he was going to die again.

After a few minutes, he let go of Roxas and fell back. Roxas laid down on him, nuzzling his face into the crease in Sora's neck. He watched the blond curiously, wanting desperately to know what he was thinking about. He ran a finger through Roxas's hair and thought about how he felt himself.

Roxas was the one who finally decided to call it a night. Sora watched him while he put his clothes back on. Sora did the same, stretching as he stood up. Roxas leaned in for one last kiss before he disappeared into the night. Sora wandered around Traverse Town once more before heading home.

Friday…

Current Location: Cafeteria

For the first time Roxas joined Sora and the group at their lunch table. Everyone accepted him fairly well, though Hayner was convinced that he was some sort of demon. If only he knew. Roxas was starting to prove how determined he was to make Sora his. Not only was he hanging around with the brunette in public, but he was also talking to other people that Sora knew. Sora was helping him open up to the others.

"So, Roxas. How'd you get so good at basketball?" Tidus asked him, being the first to break the tension of him sitting with them.

"Practice," he replied casually. "Used to play for my hometown."

"So where was that exactly?" Kairi asked.

"Twilight Town. You should visit one day."

Sora was listening back and forth, amazed at how open the blond actually was. He looked back to Sora every now and then, as if he wanted him to join in, but Sora had no idea what to say. Hayner was giving Roxas a nasty stare, as if trying to see inside of his mind.

"So why did you move? Sounds like you were pretty popular back there," Hayner said in a snide way.

"Nothing left there for me," Roxas said with a mysterious smile.

Something in his voice sent chills down Sora's neck, but he couldn't place what it was. The others didn't take any notice. Hayner let the subject drop after Olette chewed him out for pestering Roxas. Talking about his hometown cast a dark mood around Roxas. Sora's new senses picked it up right away.

"Roxas…?" Sora began cautiously.

"…" Roxas was staring at nothing in particular, but his eyes were full of hate.

"Roxas, are you ok?"

"Don't worry about it," he snarled, his eyes on the verge of turning red.

"Ok, ok… sorry I asked…"

Roxas let out a large sigh. "I'm the one who should apologize… I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's alright. Really."

Roxas stared at his book sullenly for quite some time. Sora decided to occupy himself with talking to Kairi. Near the end of lunch Roxas suddenly brightened up and told Sora to meet him at the park. He wouldn't explain to him why.

Saturday…

Current Location: Traverse Town Park

Roxas had decided to give Sora some information on what he was. He was fully prepared for the onslaught of stereotypical vampire questions, which is exactly what he got. Roxas was going to give him a true lesson in vampires. Sora began to understand why those books amused him so much. Most of it was bogus and Roxas knew it.

"Does garlic really work as a repellant?"

"I wouldn't say repellant… Vampires simply have serious allergies to it.."

"What's it do to us?"

"You don't want to know…"

"Let's see… I know the sun doesn't kill us, or I'd be long gone...wooden stakes to the heart?"

"Come on, that would kill anybody," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"I still have a reflection. I thought vampires didn't have them…"

"We don't have reflections in artificial things like mirrors or glass."

"The day after I was killed I looked in the mirror at the scar he gave me and I saw my reflection in the fountain!" Sora exclaimed.

"You hadn't fully undergone the transformation after only one night. And we still reflect in natural things like water and ice. Don't ask why it works that way, it just does."

"What about-"

"You can't turn into a bat," Roxas cut him off.

"How'd you know I was gonna ask that?"

"It's simple. You keep listing off all of these typical vampire characteristics."

"Damn…" Sora couldn't think of anything else.

"But... you can fly," Roxas added in quietly.

"Really? How?" Sora got excited.

Roxas stood up and walked about ten feet away from Sora, keeping his back turned to him. Sora was confused about what he was planning to do at first because he took off his shirt. What he did next amazed Sora to no end. He crossed his arms like an x over his chest to brace himself, leaning forward slightly. The skin on his back seemed to bulge slightly in two identical patterns. The skin suddenly ripped open and large black wings emerged, reaching a wingspan of about fourteen feet. They resembled dragon's wings, only with the texture of soft leather rather than membrane.

"Whoa...H-how'd you do that?" Sora asked in shock.

Sora watched as he flexed his wings, stretching them.

"It's simple once you get used the pain caused when they come out. But you're not ready to try. You still haven't been sleeping."

"What does sleeping have to do with it?" Sora asked with a look of doubt.

"You're body is still all wired up from the transformation it just took. It has to finish. Until then, you'll be wide awake and vulnerable."

"Vulnerable…?"

"Vampires are weak to their own magic if they aren't strong enough to control it. Same with the wings," he said with a smirk.

"How much longer will this wired up crap last?" Sora asked in a whining tone.

"Shouldn't be too much longer... the drugs I gave you should be starting to wear off by now," he said, smiling slightly.

"Drugs?" Sora asked, surprised.

"That syringe was filled with pain killers. So you wouldn't feel the transformations taking place," he explained.

"Were you even planning on telling me I was a Vampire?" Sora asked with a face.

"Eventually," he said, that smirk of his reappearing.

"…Funny…" Sora replied, shaking his head. "Oh yeah! That day! You said Axel and Demyx went hunting with you… so what, are they vampires too?"

"No, actually. Those two are werewolves."

"Then why'd you…?"

"Werewolves feed off of flesh, as vampires feed off of blood. They dispose of the corpses we leave behind."

"So the two species work together in a way?"

"Pretty much. You'll be spending more time with them very soon," Roxas said in a strange tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

Roxas simply smirked. He turned from Sora and flew off into the night.

Monday…

Current Location: Gym

The first thing Sora noticed in the gymnasium that day was the new student. He was a male junior with long silver hair and aquamarine eyes. Sora knew who it was the instant that he laid eyes on him. It was Riku, the vampire who had killed him. Roxas seemed to have noticed him as well. For some reason, Roxas stayed close to Sora for most of the block. He decided to play on Hayner's team for once. Sora was expecting him to refuse, but he seemed oddly happy about it.

"You seriously don't have a problem with this?" Sora asked, stunned.

"You kidding me? With Roxy boy on our team we may actually have a chance to beat the other team!" Hayner explained with a grin.

Roxas had a haunted smile. Axel and Demyx seemed puzzled by his change, but made no attempt to question him. Riku took his place on their team. Axel was watching him closely, no emotions playing on his usually lively face. Demyx was the same.

The only thing that really happened during the game was that Riku noticed Sora for the first time. He looked haunted, probably confused and wondering why Sora wasn't dead. He was so worried about the look Riku gave him that he managed to trip over Hayner and hit Axel in the face with the basketball. They were both fairly unhappy with him, but were used to Sora's terrible skills and let it go.

Current Location: Traverse Town Park

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Rox..." Sora said, desperately trying to break the long silence.

"What? Oh, sorry," Roxas said, looking at him.

"You ok?"

"I'm just a little worried, that's all." Roxas looked back down.

"Worried? About what?" Sora watched him closely.

"It's nothing. Really." He still looked lost in serious thought.

"You don't seem like it's-"

Roxas yanked Sora over to him and kissed him deeply. Sora felt like he was just trying to shut him up, and it worked. But it also felt like something more. Something he couldn't quite understand. After a little play on Roxas's part, the two laid on their backs in the grass and gazed up at the stars.

"Hey, Rox?"

"Hmm?" He looked over to Sora again.

"There was something you said… that I'd be spending more time with Axel and Demyx…"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, propping himself up.

"They were there that night, weren't they? To clean up my body, I mean."

"How did you know?" Roxas asked, his expression curious.

"I remember seeing… I don't know, a dog or something before… dieing. I just assumed after what you told me it was one of them."

"…" Roxas contemplated what he should tell Sora. "That was the night I first arrived here. Axel was about to tear you up, but I chased him off."

"Why? You didn't even know me."

"I… I don't know… I just felt like I had to, that I was supposed to."

"So how'd you and Axel become friends…?"

"Axel wasn't too happy about me taking his meal, but I made it up to him… He and Demyx were the only ones around here that were supernatural. They didn't have the benefits of a vampire."

"Am I everyone's prey around here?" Sora exclaimed, letting out a sigh.

"Kinda seems that way at the moment," Roxas said with a laugh.

"Yeah… Hey… Roxas?"

"What?"

"What's it feel like to fly?" He asked curiously.

"It's... exhilarating. You never want to come back down," he replied, looking back up.

"I can't wait... to fly with you..." Sora responded, closing his eyes.

Roxas looked at Sora with surprise, but he had finally gone to sleep. He shock his head and smiled.

"I can't wait either."

Tuesday…

Current Location: Bedroom

It was the second time that Sora had woken up at home and wasn't one hundred percent sure of how he had got there. He dragged himself out of bed and headed into the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror, he noticed for the first time that he really didn't have a reflection. Sora was beginning to wonder quite often if he had died and this was his afterlife, not his reality or a dream.

Current Location: Cafeteria

Sora was starting to worry himself. Some of the students that sat at his table had become friends with Riku, so he was sitting with them. Roxas was always extremely tense when that guy was around Sora. He had a pretty good idea why. Riku hadn't fed since he first became a vampire, and Sora's blood had been on his hands. He had yet to make a second attempt on his life, but he was still bothering Sora like a nightmare.

Speaking of feeding, Sora had yet to do so himself. Every time he even tried thinking about it, he just felt nauseous. Sora didn't think that he could manage to do what needed to be done when the time came for it. Roxas hadn't mentioned it to him yet, so he assumed that he was alright for now. But somewhere inside of him, he knew it wasn't that way. The need for nutrients was rising and starting to take its toll.

"Sora… You don't look so good…" Olette commented.

"I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." And sick to his stomach.

"You wanna go see the nurse?" She offered.

"I'll be fine…"

Olette gave him a skeptic look. Roxas was looking at him as well. His eyes showed concern. Sora looked away from the two of them, focusing on his hands. His skin was looking a little paler than usual.

Current Location: Traverse Town Park

"Sora?" Roxas came up to him from behind.

"WAAH!" Sora jumped back as he tapped his shoulder. "Don't do that!"

"You're going to get weaker if you don't eat soon," he said sadly.

"...I know, I know… It's just... I don't know that I can…" Sora couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Kill?" Roxas stated bluntly.

"Yes," he whispered in response.

"You'd better learn."

Roxas started to walked away from Sora. He stopped to look up at the starry night sky. There was a full moon that night.

"Good a night as any... Come on, Sora," he said, turning back to face him, his eyes red.

"W-where are we going?" Sora asked shakily, walking over to him.

"To find your dinner."

Sora tensed up, but still followed the blond down the street. The two waited in an alley for quite some time before a young woman finally walked by. Roxas gave Sora a push forward, as if to say this was his chance, take it. Sora hesitated for a moment before walking out to face her. The woman looked back quickly when she heard his footsteps. When Sora looked at her, she turned and walked away at a quickened pace, but didn't have time to notice Roxas come out in front of her.

She screamed, realizing that she was pinned in by them. Roxas advanced towards her. Sora could see his fangs gleaming in the orange glow of the street lights. He walked towards her slowly, causing her to back up towards Sora. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He could have sworn he saw two shadows dart across the alley.

"Sora... What are you waiting for?" Roxas called out to him.

"P-please don't h-hurt me!" The woman stuttered, sobbing hysterically.

Sora was still hesitant. She was a human being. She was living, breathing, and she most likely had a family waiting for her back at her home. Could Sora really just take all of that away from her? Sora contemplated about running away, when Roxas made the decision for him. He walked briskly over to her and slit her throat wide open using his thumb nail.

As soon as the smell of her blood reached Sora's nose, all of his new instincts seemed to take control of his mind. Roxas backed away from the dieing woman as Sora came towards her. His hands were shaking badly from nerves. He knelt down and lifted the woman up in his arms, the aroma of blood too much for him to resist. Sora bit down on her neck, fangs sinking deep into her flesh like a sharp knife through a piece of paper. The taste of the warm blood on his tongue was sweet, but bitter at the same time.

Sora drained her and laid her body back to the ground, silent and worried about what he had just done. Roxas watched him, smiling slightly and looking very pleased.

"Nicely done, Sora. I think I actually expected more of a fight from you," Roxas teased.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora looked up at him.

"With the way you act, you seem like the type who'd fight against his instincts."

"I've been thirsty for too long... "

"Spoken like a true vampire." Roxas walked over to him.

"What do we do... about her body?" Sora asked, feeling like he was in a trance.

"Let them take care of it."

Two large forms barreled out of the alley way. Sora backed up quickly as two wolves set out to tear up the woman's body. One was bright red with a spiked nape, two black marks under his bright green eyes. He growled as the other approached the body. This one was dirty blond and had three strands of long fur hanging in front of his blue-green eyes. The both of them had black long coats tied around their necks. Axel and Demyx began to fight over one of her arms.

Roxas pulled Sora's attention away from the two.

"You're a sloppy eater..." he said quietly, leaning forward and licking blood from the corner of his mouth.

"R-Roxas..." Sora started.

He put his arm around Sora's waist, the other hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. Sora wondered if Roxas was placing a spell on him. The first time this happened, Sora was confused and had gotten lost in the moment. This time he fought Roxas off, finally having the strength to do so. Sora had never given any real thought about whether he straight or bi, or whatever... but Roxas lit him on fire every time he touched him.

"Something wrong?" Roxas asked, looking at Sora with a worried expression.

"I... I just... I'm confused right now is all..."

"About...?"

"Us."

Sora was just thinking about this for the first time since the two of them had met. He felt so stupid because of it. Now Roxas was looking kind of hurt and that made him feel worse. Roxas backed up a little.

"You don't like me?" He asked.

"I didn't say that! It's just... I don't know how to feel... I've…" Sora looked down at his feet.

"...You've never been with someone before, have you?"

"Nor have I given any thought to being with... a guy," Sora replied, looking back up at him.

"...I understand," he pulled Sora to him, nuzzling his neck. "It's up to you whether or not you like me, but I'll always like you, Sora."

"I… I want to like you… it just… this feels weird…"

"You're the weird one," a smooth voice responded from behind Roxas.

Axel padded over to them, still a wolf. His face and forepaws were caked in dark blood. Demyx hung back, licking his paws clean. Roxas made a scowl as Axel transformed back into a human, completely nude. He pulled the coat from round his neck and put it on to hide his exposed body.

"If I had a blond like that after me, I'd give in so fast…" Axel said, starting to circle the boys.

"You're just a whore," Demyx piped in, returning to his human form as well.

"Shut your trap, mutt!" Axel growled.

"Get lost, both of you…" Roxas said.

"Ooh, touchy," Demyx smirked. "He wants to be alone with his boy toy."

"He's not a bad catch…" Axel said, sniffing at Sora's hair.

"Back off!" Roxas threw a playful punch in his direction.

"Yeah, yeah!" Axel grinned, dodging the punch. "He just needs a push…"

Axel reached out and scratched Roxas's cheek with a sharp clawed finger. Roxas jumped back, startled at the sudden pain. It had been a while since someone had made him bleed.

"Y-you jerk!" Roxas stammered, attempting to hit Axel.

Axel laughed wildly, changing back into a wolf. He snatched his coat up in his mouth and darted away, Demyx following suit. Roxas watched after them, cursing to himself silently. Sora was frozen to his spot.

"What's the matter with you…?" Roxas asked, turning around to face him.

Sora's eyes had turned red. Roxas noticed this and grinned, showing his fangs. Sora had the scent of Roxas's blood and he wanted it. He walked up to Roxas and tilted his head with his hand. Sora licked the blood off of his cheek. Roxas felt shivers run through his body at the touch of the brunette's warmth. This time it was Sora who pulled him into a passionate kiss. Roxas eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sora's neck.

Sora pushed Roxas onto his back, straddling him. He bent down and started kissing him again, moving down to his neck. He bit down like Roxas had done to him before, sending pleasure down Roxas's spine. He let out a moan as Sora ran his hand down his chest. Suddenly something snapped in Sora's mind and he jumped off of Roxas quickly.

"W-what's wrong?" Roxas asked, startled.

"I-I can't do this! I can't!" Sora said hysterically.

He turned away from Roxas and started running.

Saturday…

Current Location: Traverse Town Park

Sora wandered through the park the following weekend. School was closed for most of the week due to the piping system busting and flooding the halls. He was relieved because he needed the time off to clear his mind. Everything had been turned upside down in a matter of days. Roxas was the cause of it all. Sora still wasn't sure how to feel about him. He was just glad he didn't have to see him today. Confronting him after running away wasn't something Sora was looking forward to.

Sora walked over to a large magnolia tree and sat down underneath it. It wasn't long before he realized that he wasn't alone. When he looked up, he nearly jumped right out of his skin. Axel was sitting up in the tree grinning down at him.

"Yo!" He waved cheerfully.

"W-what the hell are you doing up there?" Sora yelled at him.

Axel jumped down and settled down beside him. "I got bored, jeeze! Is that a crime?"

"S-sorry… you just kinda startled me, that's all…"

"I couldn't tell," Axel said with a smirk.

"So where's Demyx? I thought you two were like a pack."

"Oh haha… you and your damn puns… He went with Roxas to do some hunting."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Ate last night," he replied with a wolfish grin.

Sora suddenly felt like throwing up. He was referring to that woman.

"…You ok?" Axel asked, noticing his discomfort.

"Y-yeah… I'm still new to this you know…"

"Still squeamish? Heh… you'll get the hang of it," Axel encouraged.

"That's what Roxas says… I don't know…" Sora replied doubtfully.

"You don't trust him?"

"No, I do. I don't… trust myself…"

"…hmm… You've only hunted once, right?"

"Yeah… So what?"

"Vampires need blood for more reasons than one. Have you figured them out yet?"

"I just thought that's what they eat…"

"Well, sort of. Technically vampires are dead. You do know this, right?" He asked, staring at Sora with his piercing eyes.

"Umm... yeah. Yeah, I guess I knew that."

"Alright, so the reason they have a constant need for blood is to replace their own. They also need it to keep organs functioning and to keep their bodies from decomposing."

"So... if I don't eat, I'll end up like a Zombie?" Sora asked with a face.

"Yeah, pretty much. 'Zombie' is a term used by vampires to describe those who still eat solids rather than drink. They are decomposing and feed off of flesh to stop this."

"Gross…" Sora said.

"But necessary to some," Axel added.

"…" Sora stared at his feet.

"You're not quite at full strength…" Axel stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, looking up at him.

"We're gonna continue what Roxas started. Come here."

Axel snatched him up by his arm and dragged him away from the park.

Current Location: 2nd District

Axel and Sora remained on stake-out until it was dark outside. Axel was excited and looking to sink his teeth into someone. Sora was simply trying to steel his nerves.

"Just look at it this way. If anything, hunting without Roxas will show him you're strong," Axel muttered to Sora.

"And that will do what?"

"Dunno… you act like you want him, but when he gets close, you act like you want him to back off…"

"That's none of your business!" Sora hissed.

Axel laughed at him but silenced himself as a male entered the area. He was dressed like he'd just left work and was heading home for the night.

"Show time!" Axel grinned.

He morphed into his wolf form and darted out of the alley, straight for the man. He let out a startled scream as Axel backed him into the corner where two stores met. Sora ran out after him, that same unsettling feeling building up in his guts. Axel snarled and barked, keeping the man at bay.

"B-boy, go get help!" The man screamed to Sora.

He ignored the man and advanced. Axel backed down and looked up at Sora, hassling and wagging his long tail. Sora took in a deep breath. The man was giving him a confused, scared look that was starting to tick him off. His eyes turned red as he lunged forward, grabbing the man by his throat. He grabbed desperately at Sora's hands, but couldn't break his grip.

Right before the man suffocated to death, Sora let him go, unable to go through with it. Axel barked loudly, urging him to finish. Sora looked back to him for a second, his old hesitation returning. He looked back to the man, who was on his hands and knees, struggling to breathe. Sora fought against his emotions and swiped his nails across the man's throat, spilling blood to the ground. The smell was enough to gain control over his nerves. He sank his teeth in and began to drink. Axel's barking began to sound like laughter.

"Ah, shut up," he said to the wolf, blood running down his chin.

Axel grinned, showing two rows of pointed white teeth. Sora motioned to the body and Axel moved in to do his part. He didn't finish the body off because it was too much for one wolf so he did something Sora wasn't expecting. Axel backed off of the body and took in a deep breath, his chest swelling up. When he exhaled a large burst of flame came out, engulfing the body. Sora jumped back from the fire.

Sora looked at Axel and could have sworn he was grinning again.

Sunday…

Current Location: 1st District

Sora was out running errands for his mom the next day. He headed over to the post box near the gate that led into the 3rd district of Traverse Town. One more stop before he could head home. When Sora turned around, he jumped back. Roxas was standing there, smiling.

"You act like you've seen a ghost, Sora," he said cheerfully.

"I-I thought you were with Demyx!" Sora stammered.

"I got back this morning, actually," he said with a smirk.

"O-oh..." Sora took a second to get over his shock.

"You seem somewhat unhappy to see me... I guess you're still bugged about Wednesday night, huh?" Roxas's smirk faded.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but..." Sora managed to maintain eye contact with him.

"It's ok. I understand..." His face still showed hurt.

Sora couldn't stand the face that he was making. He pulled Roxas to him and embraced him, not letting go when Roxas tried to pull back. Roxas's smile returned and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist. After several minutes of silence, Roxas spoke up.

"You seem stronger than before..." he stated half to himself.

"That's a good thing, right?" Sora asked, finally letting him go.

"And you smell like blood and ashes," Roxas said with a mysterious smirk.

"I-I… uh…"

"Axel take you hunting?"

"…Yeah…"

"So… you're finally hunting on your own. I'm proud." Roxas's smirk turned into a sad smile.

"Don't make that face!" Sora exclaimed. "You make me feel horrible!"

"Don't feel like that," Roxas said, pinching his cheek.

"H-hey!" Sora laughed, pulling back.

"…I like it better when we hunt together…" Roxas said suddenly, quietly.

"I do too, to tell you the truth," Sora admitted.

"Then we'll go again when you're ready, ok?" Roxas smiled.

"Sure thing." Sora returned the smile.

Wednesday…

Current Location: 3rd District

The two hunted at a different location from before. Roxas didn't want to bring them too much attention by having too many people disappear from the same area. Sora killed a young man that they both drank from. Sora had attempted to be a show-off by killing him without help, but Roxas seemed preoccupied by his thoughts. Sora decided that he was going to poke around a bit and try to find out what he was thinking.

"Roxas? Earth to Roxas! Hello?" Sora couldn't get his attention at all so he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry Sora…" He looked over at Sora and he saw worry in Roxas's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked him hesitantly.

"…I'm just worried about you, that's all." Roxas's eyes were blue.

"Worried? Why?" Sora hadn't seen him with blue eyes during a hunting session.

"…" he simply looked away.

"Are you still on about the whole 'relationship' thing?" Sora teased.

"What? No!" He looked at Sora angrily, but his eyes didn't change.

"Ok, ok…jeeze…Sorry…" Sora backed down.

Whatever it was that was bugging him, it was serious. Sora began trying to think of ways to try and cheer him up. Roxas had made up his mind on what would make him feel better before Sora could think of anything. The timing felt awkward for Sora, but Roxas didn't care in the least bit.

He pulled Sora to him and kissed him, his eyes suddenly flaring bright red. Sora was caught off guard and fell down, taking Roxas with him. Roxas didn't give Sora much time to recover before kissing him again. Sora put his hand on the back of Roxas's head, the other on the small of his back. Roxas used his own hands to unzip Sora's shirt. He ran his tongue down Sora's exposed chest, causing Sora to tense up slightly.

Roxas didn't waste any time with small play this time. He went straight for Sora's pants, tugging them off before Sora had a chance to protest. He took a few minutes to remove his own cloths before settling down on top of Sora. This time Roxas wanted Sora inside of him. He bent down and put Sora's length into his mouth, getting it wet so it would slide in easier. Sora moaned in pleasure as the blond ran his tongue over his head, nipping it playfully.

When he was satisfied with his makeshift lubrication, he pushed Sora's length inside of him. It was a tight fit, but Roxas didn't really mind. He moved slowly, getting used to Sora's size. Sora propped himself up, making it a little hard for Roxas to move. Sora lifted his chin and kissed him. As he did this, Roxas ran his nails up and down Sora's back. Sora moved down his neck, nipping and biting in various places. Roxas moaned loudly as Sora ran his tongue up Roxas's neck and then bit his earlobe.

Sora was tired of Roxas being the dominate one and he pushed Roxas on his back, keeping his length deep inside. He began to trust hard, shaking Roxas's body. The blond squeezed his eyes shut out of pain, and pleasure. Roxas found out that Sora tires himself out fairly quickly. He pulled out and laid down beside the blond, panting.

Sora reached over and pulled Roxas close. Roxas eagerly nuzzled up to him. Sora felt like he didn't ever want to move from that position again. He had finally come to terms with the fact that Roxas was a guy, and yes Sora was deeply in love with him.

Current Location: 2nd District

Sora and Roxas headed home after a while. The silence that had fallen between them since their second time was unnerving, so Sora attempted to make small talk. He remembered he had a question that he had wanted to ask Roxas for some time now.

"Hey Roxas?"

"What is it?"

"…How do I get wings like you…?"

"…" He stared at Sora dumbstruck for a moment, then he burst out into laughter. "You already have them. They're a part of your body just like any bird or bat. You just need to meet certain conditions in order to use them."

"I'm not following…" Sora said, looking confused.

"Well… you can't just sprout them and fly… I guess you could say you have to earn them."

"…How did you earn yours?" Sora asked quietly.

"…I… I tried to save someone who was a very close friend to me…but… I lost her." Roxas looked down as he said this.

Sora watched him, stunned into silence. He really had no idea how to respond to something like that. Roxas seemed to catch this and decided to continue.

"Her name was Xion and… she was murdered right before my eyes by the same person who killed you."

"Riku?" Sora asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Roxas stopped walking, his eyes turning blue.

"…I'm so sorry… Roxas. I had no idea…" Sora stopped as well, looking at the blond.

"You have no need to apologize to me… It's alright. She died over 13 years ago. I have been tracking Riku ever since. He hasn't caught on to me yet, otherwise he would have fled town by now."

"…You're going to kill him aren't you?" Sora asked quietly.

Roxas's eyes suddenly flared back red, full of rage. "He deserves to die."

"…" Sora couldn't respond.

Sora had never seen anyone get as mad as him before. The two ended up walking home in silence. Roxas was going to get his revenge whether Sora agreed with is motives or not.

Thursday…

Current Location: Gym

Sora couldn't seem to focus at all that day. He was teamed up with Axel and Demyx to play basket ball. Roxas hadn't come to school and neither did Riku. Sora didn't even notice when Axel was trying to get his attention until he purposefully smacked him in the face with the basketball. Sora vaguely remembered Demyx laughing like a hyena at him. But all Sora cared about was if Roxas was ok, or if Riku had done something horrible to him.

Current Location: Bedroom

After school Sora ran straight to the park, but he knew Roxas wasn't there. He ended up running pretty much everywhere… 1st, 2nd and 3rd districts… even the back alleys. Roxas seemed to have just… disappeared. No one else had seen him either. Sora couldn't help thinking that something really terrible had happened… He tried to tell himself that Roxas could have left without notice to continue his pursuit of Riku. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was wrong about that as well. Sora started thinking on top of all of this that he hadn't really mattered to Roxas. He was just a way for Roxas to get back at Riku.

Friday…

Current Location: 2nd District

Roxas had been missing for over a week now. Sora flat out shut down and closed himself off from everyone and everything because of it. He couldn't stop thinking that he had pushed him away and that was why Roxas was gone. As he walked he began to pick up the scent of blood, blood he'd know the scent of anywhere. The smell was steadily growing stronger. Then Sora heard it. The sound of metal clashing against metal. Sora ran down to the second level of the district and looked up. Two figures were fighting on top of the Gizmo shop at the end of the street.

One of them was Roxas.

He was steadily being beaten back towards the edge of the roof top. Sora didn't give himself time to think, giving in to a rush of adrenaline. He raced up to the top of the building as quick as he could. Roxas was fighting against Riku and he was loosing. In his hands was a strange weapon that resembled a large silver key with a golden handle. A chain hung from the handle with a key chain of a crown at it's length. Riku bore a blade that resembled a red and navy blue dragon's wing. A glowing aquamarine eye was carved into it's hilt.

Riku slashed his own blade diagonally across Roxas's chest, causing a torrent of blood to spray from his already beaten body. He lifted Roxas off of the ground by his neck, just as he noticed Sora climb up the ladder. He grinned broadly, his teeth shinning.

"You're just in time to see him die," Riku said.

Then he threw Roxas off of the roof.

"NO!" Sora vaguely remembered screaming.

All at once Sora found himself at the edge of the roof, jumping off after him without a second thought. Sora grabbed Roxas and pulled him close as they pummeled towards the ground. Seconds before impact, time seemed to completely stand still. Sora only had one thought at that moment.

"I won't let you die!" He yelled.

Then time suddenly shot forward once again and something amazing happened.

Sora felt a sharp pain deep within his back. He winced ad he pushed the pain further. The skin gave and ripped, two large dark purple wings bursting through. Sora quickly spread them out to their full wing span of fourteen feet and broke their fall. Sora glided them along for several feet before they hit the ground, recoiling slightly from the impact. Sora sat up slowly, still holding Roxas's limp body close to him.

Suddenly, Sora heard a chuckle and looked up. Riku was standing about twenty feet away, strange sword in hand. Blood ran down its thin blade, dripping onto the ground.

"He's not worth saving," Riku said coldly.

"…You… YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sora snarled.

He laid Roxas down gently and snatched up his keyblade. Sora rushing forward, attacking Riku head on. He realized right away that he wasn't going to last long like this. Riku easily blocked and evaded all of his novice attacks, even breaking through Sora's own defenses. Riku managed to slash open Sora's cheek. Sora stumbled back, falling down. He rolled back quickly to avoid losing his head.

Behind the two, Roxas had regained some consciousness. As Sora blocked Riku's sword once more, he pushed back against Sora's, holding him there. Sora felt as if he were locked in a never ending struggle.

"Does this seem familiar to you?" Riku asked Roxas, laughing wildly. "Once again I'll take the life of the one you love!"

"S-Sora…run!" Roxas yelled through a mouthful of blood.

Sora bared his teeth in response. He wasn't about to leave Roxas alone to die by the likes of Riku. The thing was, Sora was too stubborn. He knew Riku had the upper hand. Riku pushed him down to his knees using sheer strength. Sora braced himself as Riku pulled back and prepared to land the final blow.

Suddenly a loud howl broke the silence of the night. A form bounded up from behind Sora, slamming into Riku. Sora scrambled to his feet as Axel fended off Riku with his teeth and claws. Riku recovered from his shock quickly, stabbing Axel in the shoulder. Axel howled in pain, staggering backwards. A second wolf attacked Riku from the right, tearing into his side. Demyx jumped back as Riku took a swing at him. Axel inhaled a large amount of air, and spewed out a huge burst of fire. Riku protected himself by casting Reflect around his body.

"Is that all you hopeless strays have got?" Riku taunted, laughing.

He lunged forward, running his sword through Axel's chest. Riku lifted him up by the blade and slung him a good ten feet. Sora rushed forward, dropping to his knees by Axel's side. His breathing was ragged but he was still alive. Sora gritted his teeth, looking up at the fight as it continued.

Demyx howled, enraged by what Riku had just done. Huge pillars of water shot up all around, knocking Riku high into the air. With a wild laugh, silvery white wings burst forth from Riku's back. He flew up out of reach of the water pillars. Sora left Axel's side, taking to the air himself. He brought the keyblade up as Riku swung his blade down. They clashed, creating an earsplitting sound.

Sora snarled, throwing Riku off of his blade and swinging a second time. Riku didn't have time to recover his balance before Sora had slashed him across the chest. Riku hurled downward, blood trailing behind him. He managed to break his fall in time, but Sora was already coming down after him. He send Riku crashing into the ground below. With a sudden burst of speed, Sora shot down, stabbing his keyblade straight through Riku's chest.

"W-what?" Riku said, a spray of blood following his last word.

"I won't stand by while you hurt those precious to me!"

As Riku gasped for air, Sora pulled the blade out and slashed his throat open, just as he'd done to Sora. He gasped one last time and died, choking on his own blood. Sora dropped the keyblade and ran back over to Roxas's side. He was paler than normal and breathing in shallow, raspy breaths. Sora knew that he needed blood, and fast.

Instinctively, he lifted up his arm and bit down, letting the blood flow out. He lifted Roxas up into his arms and forced him to bite down on the wound. He struggled at first, which was sort of a relief that he was still capable of moving so much. After a few minutes he jerked back, letting Sora's arm go and opening his eyes. They were a pale shade of blue.

He surveyed the area, seeing the crater where Riku's body was, seeing the two wolves. Demyx was by Axel's side. The red wolf was struggling to stand up, not ready to die so easily. He staggered over to the crater, releasing a torrent of fire upon Riku's body. Demyx howled in cheer, Axel's own howl joining in soon after.

"We killed him, Rox…" Sora said, smiling.

Roxas looked back up into Sora's blood red eyes.

"…why did you save me?" He asked.

"Because I love you," Sora replied.

The sun was rising. Roxas smiled as Sora bent down to kiss him, just as the bell on the gizmo shop began to chime.


End file.
